Alone
by NKitty18
Summary: When Hannah's mom dies she's left with her stepfather, a controlling and possessive psycho. The more she tries to escape the more she finds out what truly happened to her mom. Rated M for lemons, violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
BEEP BEEP

I jolted awake when my alarm protruded into my dreams. I quickly rolled over and shut it off waiting for a moment I felt a sense of relief when there wasn't any noise downstairs or coming through the hall. I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding and breathed a sigh of relief, with a quite 'thank you' I flipped the covers off of me. It was cold this morning, and I felt the chills as soon as I traded the comfort of my bed for the harsh feel of the wooden floors. Tip toeing over the creaky floors I grabbed my uniform, a simple white button up shirt and a black pleated skirt, from the chair sitting at my vanity and peeped open the bedroom door. I scrunched my nose in response to the loud sqeak the door made everytime it was opened. I waited a moment, and when sound was still yet to be heard from downstairs I darted across the hall and into the restroom. Not wanting to be here when he woke up, I quickly stripped myself of the thin cotton shirt and underwear worn last night and replaced it with todays look. I turned the faucet to a low run and hastly brushed my teeth. I grabbed my hair brush and combed threw my hair, deciding it wasn't going to cooperate, I tied it into a messy bun hoping I didn't look to untamed. Taking a closer look into the mirror, I noticed the dark circles under my eyes. Maybe I had enough time for some make-up. I gathered my dirty laundry from the floor and dashed back to my room. There I threw the used clothes into the laundry basket by the door and sat on the little stool placed in front of my vanity mirror. Since you could hear the rain pouring outside, I decided to do the basics. A little masacara and base seemed to get the job done, well I no longer looked like something dead that is. I gave myself a quick once over, tucked in my shirt, straightened out my skirt and ran downstairs. The stairs led to the foyer, hopping no one was awake yet, I slowed my pace not wanting to make too much noise. I slipped on my black pumps, threw on my black blazer with LJHS, Lady of Justice High School, embroidered onto the right breast pocket and opened the door. I was just about to walk out until I realized that I forgot my backpack upstairs. Not wanting to take the time to remove my shoes, I climbed up the stairs and headed to my room, knowing it would be where it always was. When I opened my door I looked on my chest that lay at the foot of the bed and there sat my dark brown satchel. I stepped into the room and picked it up, I looked inside to make sure I had replaced my laptop and charger. When all seemed to be accounted for I started back for the door. At the bottom of the steps he sat waiting. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked. He leaned back against the wall, disheveled black hair laying in his eyes, arms crossed, and head down. All-in-all he looked as menacing as he was. My breath hitched in my throat and it suddenly became hard to swallow. A cold chill spread across my body and I pulled my blazer tight around my chest.  
"Did you plan on leaving without a 'good-bye'?" He said slowly looking up with a light pink smirk painted onto his face. I didn't dare look into his eyes, knowing good and well that if I did I would lose every bit of courage that I ever had possessed.  
"I didn't want to wake you." I could hear my voice shake, and I knew he could too. A smile crept on his face as he walked over to me. My knees began to buckle and I felt like a caged lion. I wanted to run, I needed to run, but my instincts said to fight, and so I did. I rose my head to meet his steady gaze with a daring look.  
"And you didn't even think to leave my breakfast, how inconsiderate of you." His voice was calm, like the silce before the storm. I knew I shouldn't push, I knew what would happen if I did, but the fighter in me wouldn't let it go. He knew that too, he knew all my faults, and he could use them all against me.  
"It's not my job to take care of you. Besides, I'm already running late, I need to get to school if I want to make it before the last bell." I rolled my eyes and immediately regretted it. In an instant, I found myself pushing against the wall for balance and felt the sting on my cheek like I had just been burnt.  
"I think it would be best if you did as you were told, don't you?" I looked over to him and glared, but I knew I had already lost. I gave a short nod and began to make my wayto the kitchen, until he grabbed my wrist. I looked over at him with a questioning glance and saw him looking down. Anger. Pure anger is all I seen when I looked at him, I felt it radiate from him. He quickly swung me around and with all his force pushed me against the wall, with his forearm at my throat holding me down I felt the air rush from my lungs and struggled to get it back. I knew what was coming, it always happened, when I pushed to much he would let go. All self control would evaporate, and I would be left stranded. I didn't wait a second after I felt the chill of the wall, I pushed against his chest with all my might, I began to nudge him away with my knee, but no matter how hard I fought, all my attempts failed. How do you fight someone two heads taller than you and twice your width? I refused to let up, and he knew I would. Grabbing both my wrist in his free hand he moved them to the hand that he held against my throat, holding them there. I began to flail wildly, struggling for air, for escape. I wasn't going to let this happen. Not to me, not again. He placed his lips against my cheek, I could feel the heat of his breath as he chuckled at my failed attempts. This pushed me even further, he wasn't even bothered. With his free hand he reached down and untucked my shirt running his hands up and down my sternum, grazing just under my breast. He wedged his knee between mine and stepped between my legs. Taking his lips from my cheek he kissed me, harshly. I didn't kiss back, I never did, how could I? I could feel myself wanting to scream but instead let out a soft whimper. That's were I really made a mistake, one small noise had urged him on, and I could no longer force him to stop.

I can't remember a time it wasn't like this, a time when we got along. He had been in my life for as long as I could remember, always there, always watching. Always, he was a constant, a constant fear, a constant punishment. He never started to touch me until my mother had passed away though. At first I thought the embraces where because of his grief, that he just needed comfort, so I welcomed it. When I turned sixteen that was when things really began to take a turn for the worst. Our acceptable grieving period had passed, it was time for him to stop hugging me, to quite holding my had when we sat at the couch, it had become awkward to be around him. It was difficult to do or see anything. He would rub my back when I lay on the couch, kiss my cheek good night, and tell me how much he loved me every night. He always mention how things would someday be different between us, that he couldn't wait until that day arrived. When my seventeenth birthday came around, that's when it all changed. He became possessive, never letting me go see my friends, always keeping me at the house. He began to hold me for no reason, I would be making dinner and he would walk up behind me and just hug me with his chin wresting on my shoulder. He was kind then. When I brought home a boy for a project he changed again. He turned violent, kicking the guy out all while yelling at me calling me a slut and a whore and wondering how he didn't see it before. I was always confused and never knew what he meant. One day I got tired of it and snapped, yelling at him that he had gone completely bat shit crazy, and that's when it happened. He stole my first everything, my first kiss, my first touch, my first time. I remember laying next to him as he held me with my head on his bare chest, rubbing my back as I cried. He felt bad, and I could see it. He was kept asking if he had hurt me, if I was okay. All that night I refused to say anything. Eventually I had cried myself to sleep. I cried over the family I had lost and the step-monster I had gained.

A/N: I posted this story earlier a couple of years ago but took it down, I wasn't yet ready to let the world read it, I wanted to make it perfect. I think I have finally found the flow I was looking for, I hope you enjoyed it. I would love to hear your feed back.

P.S. The reason I continued to call him he is because the character doesn't accept what has happened, and refuses to address her step father as her reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

That day at school was brash, the cheerleaders practiced in the courtyard too loud, the jocks shouted and wolf whistled at them too much, everything made me want to fall apart. How, I kept thinking, how does everyone look so happy when there is so much pain in the world? How does everyone go about their day and never notice the pain that someone carries with them?I walked to the cafeteria and grabbed my usual salad and made my way slowly outside. It was days like this I really hated him. Days like today when my morning went so wrong, that I wish I had even just one person to talk to. But, no, I had lost all of my friends sophomore year when things began to take a turn for the worst. I had started hiding and making up lies about why I couldn't come over or go out, when, in reality, it was only because of my overbearing stepfather.

I looked over the courtyard trying to find someplace where I could hide from everyone and cry. Sometimes I felt as though I could do that in the center of the school and no one would even give me a second glance. Near the courtyard was the student parking lot, and to the left of it was a large oak tree. I decided that today that would be my hiding spot. I was in the shade so no one would see my tears and I was out of by the car so no one would even know that I was over here. I trudged my way over to the tree, and slid down the length of it with a soft plop on to the thick grass. Sitting my food next to me I opened my satchel and took out my journal. I didn't want to write, I didn't want to open it, I just wanted to hold it. This journal was the last thing my mom had ever given to me, she wrote me notes on certain pages. When I wanted to be with her, I would look at her elegant cursive and cry. I wanted to cry today, but I wanted my mom's comfort as I did.

I used to blame her for everything that happened to me since she passed away. I would prove that the reason Tony did this to me was because he missed her. I know now that it was never true, he had watch me for as long as I could remember.

I could feel the hot tears slipping down my cheeks catching the corners of my mouth. I felt the pain of today, the loneliness of forever, and the guilty of my blaming her. Gradually the tears increased and I could no longer hold back the sob. With a choked sigh I felt my body heave forward as I cried, with each deep breath my shoulders shook, with each hick upped sob I felt my chest jerk back and forth. I wanted her back, I wanted him gone, but most of all I wanted to be gone.

Days like this I had reached my low, I was insignificant to everyone other than Tony. I didn't want to matter to him, I wished he could have been normal and hated me for having to take care of me, for being a burden on him, for everything. Instead, he loved me too much.

I didn't hear the grass rustle as it was awakened by large and heavy steps, as much as I seen the dark combat boots standing in front of me. With the back of my head I wiped off the tear trail and a bit snot. I scrunched up my nose when I looked at my hand. I was about to wipe my hand on the grass when suddenly there was a white cloth in front of my face. Without looking up, I reached up to grab the hanky, and quickly cleaned off my face. When I looked up combat boots was still there. I looked up to give him a silent thanks, hoping to get a look at this stranger. Slowly I gazed my way to his face and became blinded by the light protruding from the leaves, I looked back down trying to clear the spots in my vision.

"Are you okay?" His voice was rough but the way he said it was gentle. I hadn't heard a gentle voice in over four years, I could feel the tears build up on my water line. I didn't want to let this stranger see me cry more than he already had, so to stop myself, I fluttered my eyes hoping to control the tear that was on the brink of spilling. When I felt as though I had gained control of my emotional self, I looked up squinting my eyes and nodded my head yes. It seemed as though he knew the light was in my eyes and bent down, crouching in front of my with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped together. I blinked to clear my vision once more, and finally caught sight of him. He was beautiful. I know guys don't like to be called this, but he was absolutely astonishing.

Nothing about the way he looked at me said that he was here to laugh and tease me for my crying. His soft brown eyes was warm and welcoming, they showed understanding. The crease in between his eyebrows showed the general concern for me. This guy was nothing like I had ever seen. His jaw was wide and strong and his lips were dipped into a slight frown. I wanted to say that I was okay, I wanted to ease his worry, but I said nothing, I just nodded.

"Good," he said with the corner of his mouth tipping up. He glanced around and looked back at me, "What are you doing over here by yourself?" I looked over at the car that sat to my left, the car that was a traitor and didn't cover me too well. When I realized that it wasn't the car that gave me away, it was probably my hysterical crying, I looked at my lap and blushed. I usually never let it all out at school, usually I would only allow a few to escape before wiping them away and eating. I shrugged my shoulders in response not yet trusting my voice.

"It's cool if you don't want to talk." I heard the grass shuffling under his feet and quickly looked up to see him standing. I didn't want him to leave, but I didn't know how to stop it. He stretched his arms above his head , leaning to one side and then the other, I caught a glimpse of his hip and noticed the jagged scar that had been placed over his right hip . I wanted to ask, I wanted to sit and talk to him, but he probably had friends he needed to get too, just like I had to eventually get ready for class.

Thinking that he was going to walk away, I looked back at my lap and began to play with the dead skin on the corner of my would displeased with my imperfection. I let out a frustrated sigh in thinking of that awful man and dropped my hand. When the grass finally started to move I felt the frown that had become my smile set into place. Of course he wasn't going to stay and try to get me to talk. But, instead of hearing the footsteps retreating, I felt him brush my arm as he plopped down onto the grass letting out a small 'oof'.

"Gee, that's a lot harder than it looks, you get hurt sitting down?" I shook my head no in response. "Good. I hope you don't mind me joining you, I just usually sit over here and I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. Plus, you were alone." I looked over at him when acknowledged my status. He noticed, someone finally took notice of me, unfortunately, it was only because I was in his spot that he did so. With an extended hand to me he said, "The names Marcus, everyone calls me Marc." I looked at his hand, I had not seen a kind gesture in so long I didn't know what to think of it. I looked back at him and seen his eyes had no trace of deceit. With that in mind I looked back down and whispered, "Hannah," looking up in time to see that he had withdrawn his hand leaned back on the tree trunk.

"That's a nice name, it's simple but still, it's nice." He looked up toward the sky and closed his eyes. He seemed so relaxed, so in his element. I watched as the light that had passed through our shaded barrier danced across his cheek making him look immortalized. I was so mesmerized by the light and how it complemented his flawless skin that I didn't notice his eyes were open and he was looking right at me.

"Did you want to talk now?" What? He was sitting here waiting for me to start talking? With this in mind I wanted to prolong the time I had with him before Tony came to pick me up. I shook my head with a sharp no and looked forward. The tears that were once in my eyes stopped their announcing burn, and the lump in my throat had worked itself away. For once I didn't want to cry, I just wanted to sit and listen to his rough voice, I wanted him to talk. I knew that in order to do that, I would have to talk first, so I settled for the silence instead. I wasn't ready to scare him off, so I decided to wait.

A/N First sorry for all the grammatical errors, my computer wasn't allowing me to use my Microsoft Word. I am hoping to publish at least once a week, but so far this is the second post. Second, I really hope you enjoyed todays read, sorry that it was not very long, but I can try to fix that.


End file.
